From now on is our time
by Harrius
Summary: He gets a suprise on his birthday and she is more than any vampire prince could have dreamed of - two shot
1. Chapter 1

Ians birthday and the surprise ian was very happy cause today would be the day he started his foundation n wen he would make nina the luv of his life, but the fact was that he was a vampire prince and he thought nina was a human girl. nina was preparing to go to the party she wondered wat ian would think, the fact that she was a vampire princess. The party started and ian was eagerly lookin forward to meeting her. then he saw her, beautifully gracing the hall wih her presence he began 2 think she was not a human after all she was glowing so much. The huge cake was placed n ian started to cut it, then placing a piece each on a plate he guided nina to the couch and they snuggled up then ian opened nina s present , it was a bracelet with the words j'aime vous toujours' ian then kissed nina on the cheek,then they moved to the balcony, nina stood there contemplating to tell ian that she was a vampire princess, wen suddenly the lights went out,of course nian being supernaturals could see all too well, then nina s eyes started to glow red, thats wen ian knew that she was a vampire and he asked her thru their minds wi she didnt tell him sooner, nina told that she was waiting for the right moment, . Then ian took nina in his arms and kissed her passionately ' i love you so much nina' i said. Nina looked at me and said ' i thought u would never say those words ian. Then ian was about to say something but both sensed the presence of another being, friend or foe they thought


	2. Chapter 2 vampire love

Ian looked surprised, it was his old enemy whom he hadnt expected at all, atleast not in the human world, 'wat r u doing here witch ' he said, ' ve come to finish u off ian, prince of vampires' she said, then noticing nina the witch said' oh lookey here a vampire princess' , ian wouldnt allow any harm to befall nina n said 'die witch' . he flitted , but the witch threw him back , wen nina decided to attack but the witch had centuries of experience n threw her back, ian mind communicated with nina n they decided upon a plan, each vampire has a special gift and ian s was the manipulation of dimensions, which was somehow restricted in the ningen world, nina had the ability to create a kind of darkness where even super beings couldnt see, so ian immediately started the control of spirit particles where nina decided to call upon the darkness, the witch was suddenly taken aback by the combined onslaught of powers, and slowly yet steadily was moving into another dimension , one where only darkness resides, Ian stopped and looked att nina, they had done something together for the first time and would continue to protect their current realm, and even their human family,Ian and nina decided to take a walk and think things thru, nina started to say that she should ve told him that she was a vampir, but ian said that it was not necessary that he some how knew , before she could say anything he silenced her with a warm sweet passionate kiss, he deepened the kiss and realised that they were flying, up in the cloudless sky with the moon glowing over them,it was something automatic so natural to them, after sometime they broke the kiss and nina laid her head on my shoulder, then ian noticed that nina was glowing again a wondrous beautiful light , and he decided he would never let her go, that he would make her his princess of darkness, his eternal mate, .. afterr some time elapsed they decended back to solid ground, ian kissed nina again and said there was much to discuss and share, centuries worth of experience and discovery of other clans and other beings, nina nodded appreciatively and said that she would always know when he was near, now that they were connected, they parted ways promising to meet soon and plan for the future. Ian said goodnight to nina and went back home thinking upon the nights r events gosh what a perfect 500 th birthday, albeit a few difficulties ian met the love of his life vampire princess Nina The end


End file.
